Sweet Sixteen
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Casey's 16th birthday brings mixed feelings.
1. Changes

SWEET SIXTEEN

DISCLAIMER

Okay background info: Dennis MacDonald is a vampire, Nora's not. Casey started showing signs of vampirism at thirteen, but Lizzie hasn't. The Venturis have no clue about it. Companion to "Secret Tradition". Won't make sense unless you read that first. Takes place after Show-Off-Tune. I'm gonna be usin' some names from a couple of my favorite movies, but only as an homage. No crossovers. I kinda skip over the daytime, but only for the sake of the story. Takes place after the latest ep. Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney.

Casey MacDonald groaned in pain as sun shone through her window.

"Bad, bad. Sun bad," she complained sleepily, diving under the covers, falling back asleep. Minutes later, she heard someone entering the room.

"Casey, why aren't you up?" her mother questioned.

"Sun bad," Casey responded groggily. Why wouldn't people just let her sleep?

"Oh, sweetie. Already?" Nora asked in sympathy.

"I turn sixteen tonight. We knew it would happen," Casey mumbled. _Wanna sleep_, she thought irritably.

"You just rest. I'll call the school and tell them you're sick," Nora said. As Casey fell back asleep, she heard the sound of her blinds being closed. Nora walked down the stairs back to the dining room.

"I thought you were going to wake Casey up," George puzzled.

"She's sick," Nora answered, leaving no room for arguments or discussion.

"Okay," Lizzie MacDonald stated, recognizing her mother's tone.

"Sick? Should I go check on her?" George queried.

"No, she said she just wants to rest," Nora assured him. With that, they all went about their morning routine. Nora and George took the kids to school, and then went to work. At school, Emily Davids was waiting by their locker, when she saw Derek Venturi.

"Derek!" she called.

"Oh, hey," he acknowledged.

"Where's Casey?" the girl wondered.

"She was sick today," he told her.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry to hear that," she responded in concern.

"I wouldn't worry too much. It's probably just a twenty-four hour thing," he assured her somewhat dismissively. The bell rang and they went to their classes. After school, Derek and his younger siblings, Edwin, Marti, and Lizzie bounded into the living room.

"Where's Casey? Where's Casey?" Marti wondered.

"She's probably still asleep," Nora surmised.

"I'll go check on her," Lizzie offered. She went upstairs and to their room. Quietly, she opened the door.

"Casey?" she asked. Nothing. "Casey?" she repeated, walking up to the bed. Casey yawned and Lizzie could see that two of her teeth were beginning to sharpen into points.

"Oh. Sorry," she whispered. Then, she hurried out. "She's fine. She's still sleeping," she stated, coming down the stairs.

"Is she still feeling badly?" George asked in concern.

"Just let her sleep it off. She'll be fine," Nora told her. George frowned, not convinced, but let it pass. At the end of the day, Casey's eyes opened. She sat up. Then, opening her mouth, she hissed, letting her fangs breathe air.


	2. Party Girl

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I own plot and characters you don't recognize. We haven't seen much of Max in the series, so any family information here is just speculation.

Once Casey was wide awake, she got dressed, putting on a tank top and dark jeans that fit snugly around her body. Then, she grabbed her cell phone, turned it on, and went downstairs.

"Hey, Casey. Feeling better?" George questioned, taking in her appearance.

"I feel just fine, George. A little hungry," Casey answered, trying to appear normal.

"You want me to fix you something?" George questioned, deciding not to question the new look.

"No, thanks. I'll just call a friend and meet him," Casey responded.

"You sure?" George checked.

"Yeah," Casey answered. She walked out the door and then dialed a number.

"Yo," she heard a few seconds later.

"Hi, Rod. Wanna go grab a bite?" she invited.

"Yeah," Rod Diamond agreed. She hung up and then took to the skies. Almost seconds later, the two vampires met up.

"Hey, baby," greeted Rod, who was wearing his customary white shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. For an answer, Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm so hungry," she said.

"I've got our dinner at our place," he told her.

"Let's go," she stated. Then, they continued on. When they got to their cave, Rod pulled her to a nook and then produced an ornate bottle filled with a red liquid.

"Who's is it?" Casey queried.

"Pig's," Rod answered.

"That'll work," Casey commented. She took the bottle and took a long drink. Then, she gave it to Rod who did the same.

"Yeah. That's much better," he declared.

"Exactly," she agreed. They kissed. _Man, he feels __**so**__ good_, Casey thought to herself. She let him pin her to the wall. Rod hissed as his fangs scraped her neck. Just then, there was a quiet discreet cough. The two looked up to see their friends and pack mates Brian Steele, Meg Winters, Michael Covington, and Star Quinterra, all who appeared to be seventeen. Meg was wearing a white Cashmere sweater with pale blue jeans and Star was wearing a white tank top covered by a navy blue jacket with fringes and a brown gypsy skirt.

"Hi, guys," Casey greeted sheepishly.

"Having fun?" Brian teased with a grin.

"It sure looked liked it from **here**," Michael added.

"Leave them alone," Star chided, a faint Spanish accent in her voice.

"Yeah, they're young. Don't you remember being their age?" Meg added.

"Yeah, like three years ago," Michael responded. Everyone laughed as Rod and Casey walked up to them.

"Hey, how you doin' kiddo?" Michael questioned, ruffling her hair.

"I'm good, Mike. Not as hungry as I was when I first woke up," Casey replied, letting him wrap her into a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, the hunger can be a bear at your age," he mused, pulling her close. For a moment, she let the older boy hold her.

"I'm bored. Can we go find some action?" Casey requested, pulling away.

"Hey, girl after my own heart," Rod approved. Michael and Brian held a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Well, let's go," Brian finally said. There were whoops of excitement as they headed out.

"Hey Casey, what are some of the good places around here?" Meg queried.

"Well, there's an indoor ice rink in town," Casey replied.

"That sounds fun," Brian commented.

"Yeah, let's go," Michael agreed. They whooped and headed for the entrance, where they had parked their bikes.

"Um, we didn't actually---" Rod began to say, but trailed off when he saw his own bike, a black 1983 Honda 250.

"Where's his Camaro?" Casey wondered with a hint of a pout.

"Case, I doubt an Indian Motorcycle can tow a Camaro," Michael reminded.

"Right," Casey replied sheepishly. She got on back of the bike, and Rod took his place in the driver's seat. One-by-one, the others did the same. Brian owned a 1958 Indian Motorcycle, and Michael also owned a Honda 250, only his was red and made in 1987. Casey gave them the directions, and they were there shortly. They paid money for skates, and then headed for the ice.

"Okay Birthday Girl, show us your stuff," Michael encouraged. Casey bit her lip and began skating. Her start was hesitant, but soon, she let her vampiric side take over and she was skating gracefully. Rod came up beside her and as a slow song started, they started dancing together. Brian and Michael did the same with Meg and Star. Unnoticed by any of them, Casey's boyfriend Max Rawlings was there with his younger brother, Todd.

"Hey Max, isn't that your girlfriend?" Todd questioned. Max followed his brother's finger to see Casey on the ice, dancing with another guy.

"Casey?" he questioned softly. Almost as if she had heard him, she turned around. He saw the guy she was with say something to her. She answered and then hurried away towards him. Max watched in surprise as Casey seemed to fly towards him.

"Max?" she questioned.


	3. Preparing And Caught In The Middle

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Casey questioned.

"Mom and Dad needed me to baby-sit Todd tonight and he wanted to go skating," Max replied. "You?" he questioned. The question seemed to surprise her.

"Celebrating my birthday with some friends," she told him.

"Well, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Max asked.

"It---didn't occur to me. I---didn't think you'd care," Casey replied.

"Of course I'd care. You're my girlfriend," Max reminded her.

"Right," Casey laughed nervously. _Girlfriend_, she thought to herself. Oh, that sounded **so** strange coming out of his mouth, though she couldn't figure out why. Just then, the group she was with came up to them and Max was surprised that the majority of them seemed to be seventeen. Only the guy she had been dancing with appeared to be their age.

"Hey, Case. Who's this?" one of the older boys asked. He was Caucasian, dark curly hair, wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black motorcycle boots.

"This is Max. He's the quarterback at J. Thompson High," Casey answered.

"I'm also Casey's boyfriend," Max added, pulling Casey closer to him. Casey gave Rod an apologetic shrug.

"Yeah, we've heard of you," the other boy said. Like the other boy, he was Caucasian. However, he had chestnut brown curly hair, was wearing a gray shirt with a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and a black tennis shoes. "She seems to like you…a **bit**," he added.

"It's more than a bit," Max told him defensively.

"Guys, can we just skate and not fight?" Casey requested.

"Sure, Birthday Girl," Brian agreed. Then, Casey and the rest of the group left Max and went back to the rink. Meanwhile, at the MacDonald/Venturi house, the rest of the family, as well as Emily and Sam Miller were busily getting the house ready.

"I just don't see why we have to throw this thing at night," Derek complained.

"Yeah, wouldn't the daytime make more sense?" Sam agreed.

"He's got a good point," Emily commented.

"Normally it would, but Casey finally woke up and she's **way** more alert now. If we don't celebrate tonight, we won't be celebrating on her actual birthday and **that**'**s** never fun," Lizzie responded.

"Nora, did you see what she was wearing when she went out?" George demanded, changing the subject.

"No, George, although you told me. I'm sure she looked fine," Nora answered.

"With a tank top and tight jeans?" George asked.

"Surely she didn't look that bad," Nora stated. Yes, she was a bit surprised at George's description of her daughter's outfit, but it just sounded like Casey's vampiric half was letting itself show. George sighed, but let the subject drop. He didn't understand why his wife wasn't showing more concern over Casey's strange way of dressing. Finally, they were done. Nora and Lizzie stood back and stared at their handiwork. Black crepe paper was strung up spelling out the words happy birthday, resting against a blood-red backdrop. The rest of the house was like-wise decorated.

"Perfect. She'll love it," Lizzie stated.

"You sure?" Emily asked doubtfully.

"It looks scary," Marti stated fearfully.

"Yeah. This isn't Casey's personality at all," Edwin agreed.

"Word," Sam chimed in.

"Oh, trust me. This is Casey," Nora told them.

"If you say so," Emily said, unconvinced. The Venturis looked at each other hesitantly. Back at the skating rink, Casey and the others had finally gotten sick of the activity and had decided to head back to her house. Seeing that Casey was leaving, Max quickly hurried towards her, pulling Todd along.

"Hey, Casey. You leaving?" he asked, as he finally caught up to her.

"Yeah, we're just going back to my house," Casey told him.

"Well, I don't mean to impose, but it **is** your birthday, and I **am** your boyfriend---" Max began.

"You can come if you want," Casey assured.

"Just try to keep up with us," Rod told him.

"Come on, guys. Let's pull," Brian declared. As one, the group headed for the door. Following them, Max watched as Casey got on the back of one of the bikes. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, the quarterback felt a pang. Casey shouldn't be going on that bike with that guy; she should be in the car with him and Todd. Without a word, he and his brother got into the car and followed the motorcycles until they reached the MacDonald/Venturi house. Everyone dismounted from their vehicles.

"It's dark in there," Casey noted.

"Let's check it out," Michael suggested. They headed up to the door and Casey opened the door.

"Hey, I'm---" her voice trailed off as her eyes suddenly shone in the darkness and she saw the decorations. "Wow," she breathed.

"Oh, Case. Ain't it cute?" Rod asked in a hushed tone. Then, all the lights in the house went on allowing her eyes to return to normal unnoticed and the rest of the family jumped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"


	4. Birthday Celebration

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only characters you don't recognize and the plot.

Casey gasped and laughed.

"Do you like it?" Lizzie asked hopefully, as she quickly made sure that the food and drinks on the living room table were still in place.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys. It's wonderful," Casey told them.

"You really like this?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Yes! Are you kidding me? It's perfect for my sixteenth birthday!" Casey declared.

"Your drinks are in the kitchen," Nora told them.

"Thanks," the group chorused.

"Sorry we just barged in," Star apologized.

"Oh, I had a feeling you'd be coming," Nora assured.

"I gotta call my mom and tell her that Todd and I are here," Max said, going to the phone. Then, the others went into the kitchen, where they found six crystal glasses on the table accompanied with a large bottle filled with a red liquid.

"She made sure we'd be able to feed," Brian murmured in an appreciative tone.

"I'm all for that. I haven't fed all night," Rod declared.

"Have many times have I told you to feed before you leave the house?" Michael chided, smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"I was excited. It's Casey's sixteenth birthday," Rod defended himself. The group walked up to the table and Casey poured the drinks.

"Hey, save some for us," Derek reminded bitingly.

"**This** isn't for you. You guys drink the stuff that's in the living room," Casey snapped, glaring.

"Right. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean that you can--- " Derek's voice trailed off when the others turned towards him. He gulped silently. Although they weren't exactly glaring, there was just something about their faces that unnerved him.

"You heard her, this drink isn't for you," Michael stated.

"We'll out in the living room if you need us," Nora said, as she led Derek and the others back out of the kitchen. Then, Casey, Rod, Star, Michael, Brian, and Meg raised their glasses and drank. Casey shook slightly as the blood coursed through her. It wouldn't turn her fully, but she wouldn't feel like she was dying.

"You all right?" Brian checked.

"Yeah. It's just kind of---intoxicating," Casey answered.

"That's 'cause you're not quite used to it," Michael told her.

"Kinda wish I was," Casey confessed.

"You wanna turn? All the way?" Meg queried. Casey was silent. A few weeks ago, she would immediately answered 'yes'. But now she was dating Max, and she Derek were actually starting to get along somewhat. Could she really give that up to become one of them? Was she willing to give up her normal life to become a Lost Kid?

"Casey?" Star asked.

"I don't know. I just---don't know," Casey replied. She sighed and the girls put their hands on Casey's wrists. In the living room, Derek, Sam, Emily, Todd, and Max sat around the couch impatiently.

"Is Casey going to come out anytime soon?" Derek questioned irritability.

"Shut up," Lizzie said.

"Well, what do we do with all these presents?" Edwin questioned.

"She'll get to them," Nora assured. In the kitchen, Brian chuckled.

"Your family's getting antsy," he stated.

"Well, then. Let's go in," she responded. Then, they walked into the room.

"Sorry we took so long. You know Rod," Michael apologized.

"That we do," Nora chuckled.

"Okay, first up, presents," George declared. Rod, Brian, Michael, Star, Meg, and Casey whooped.

"Yeah. Birthday girl," said Rod. Casey laughed as Lizzie handed her a present.

"This one's from Marti," the younger said. Casey opened it up to reveal a pink purse.

"Oh, cute," she enthused.

"Very nice," Star added. Casey received another gift, this one from Lizzie, which turned out to be a black shirt.

"Thanks, Liz," Casey grinned. Nora and George's present was a brown leather jacket.

"Awesome," everyone approached.

"'Bout time you had one of your own, girl," Brian added.

"I know. Tell me about it," Casey said. Edwin's gift was a book that she had been eying, Sam's present was a friendship bracelet, and Derek had gotten Casey a silver locket.

"Wow. Derek, it's amazing," Casey stated in surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," Derek told her. Then, "But you know, don't get too used to it, either." Casey rolled her eyes.

"I feel kind of bad, Casey. I didn't get you anything," Max apologized.

"That's okay. Neither did we," Michael told him. The group laughed. Finally, Emily handed over her present.

"I hope you like it," Emily said.

"I'm sure I will," Casey assured. She opened the package and clasped a gold cross necklace in her hands.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, closing her fingers over the necklace. Edwin sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" he questioned. At this, the MacDonalds, and the Lost Kids turned to Casey.

"Case?" Rod queried.

"It's nothing," Casey insisted with a slight grimace.

"Look at her hand!" Marti exclaimed. At this, the Venturis also turned to stare. To their surprise, smoke was coming out of the spaces between her fingers.

"Casey, drop the necklace," Nora instructed. When she refused to do so, Michael grabbed her wrist and forced it downward, causing the necklace to fall. Then, he opened the fist.

"Oooh. That looks painful," he winced.

"What in the world?" Edwin wondered. In the middle of Casey's palm was a red imprint of a cross.


	5. Confusion

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

"Casey, what happened?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Casey lied.

"Casey, your necklace burned you. How could it burn you?" Emily wondered.

"Uh, well---" Casey began to say.

"It didn't burn her. There's no mark. She loves the gift," Brian told her, looking at her eyes, then doing the same with Sam, Max, and Todd.

"I'm **so** glad you like my gift, Casey," Emily said brightly.

"Yeah, it's really pretty," Max added in the same voice.

"Yeah, no problem, Em. It's lovely," Casey added, as the mark faded. Then, looking at Brian, she mouthed the words, "Thank you." Rod wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and she leaned into him. Max stared, feeling a wave of emotion overcome his being. Why was Casey letting this guy paw her? Why didn't she push him away? Derek saw the expression on Max's face and looked to his stepsister, who seemed strangely comfortable in another boy's arms. What added to the strangeness was that his stepmother didn't even look that concerned. In fact, she almost looked…content. After eating dinner and dessert, Max, Todd, and Emily left. However, Star, Michael, Meg, Brian, and Rod made no move to leave. In fact, they just made themselves even more at home.

"Ohhhhh. I don't wanna move. Your arms feel so good," Casey moaned from the seat.

"You know, he **is** in my chair," Derek commented. Casey turned to him and let out a growl.

"Rein it in, baby," Rod murmured into her ear. They remained this way until Brian finally cleared his throat.

"Let's pull. Casey needs rest…and time to think, make a decision," he stated. At this, everyone stood up and Casey let out a complaining groan.

"We'll be back for your answer, whatever it is," Michael assured.

"Yeah, okay," Casey said. The group walked out. Then, there was the sound of engines revving and they took off as the others went to bed. Casey blew out a breath and began to walk around the house. The blood had exhilarated her and she didn't know what to do. Nora walked up to her daughter.

"Casey. What is it?" she questioned.

"I'm so confused. I love Max, he's great and everything, and we have fun---but when I'm with Rod---it's a whole different feeling, and it just feels more right," was the answer. Nora put a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Follow your heart. Do what feels right," she advised. Casey wrapped her fingers around her mother's hand.

"Thanks," she said. Then, the older woman joined her husband in their bedroom. For a while, Casey stayed up, letting her mind wander. However, when she **did** finally go to sleep, instead of Max, her slumber was filled with images of Rod.


	6. The Decision

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I'm not sure if Casey's room leads to the roof in the series, but for this fic it does.

It seemed like Casey had just fallen asleep when she felt herself being shaken awake. She moaned and lashed out. There was a cry of pain and she woke up.

"Man! Cut your nails!" Derek shouted, holding his hand over the wound.

"What are you doing waking me up?" Casey snapped.

"You're gonna be late for school," Derek said, surprised at her huffiness. With a groan, she forced herself up and Derek quickly left the room. The girl got out of bed, got dressed including a pair of sunglasses, and walked downstairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Casey. I didn't know Derek was going to wake you up," Nora apologized, as Derek went into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"It's okay. I got a good night's sleep and I've made my decision," Casey told her.

"Oh?" Nora questioned.

"I dreamed about him. He's been all I can think about," Casey stated.

"You're joining them," Nora realized.

"Yes," Casey answered. The woman took her daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh, I'll miss you," she said. Then, she put her hands on the girl's face. "Take care of things, come back, take what you want, and then follow your heart, baby," she continued. Casey wriggled out of Nora's embrace, and went about her business. Minutes later, the two stepsiblings arrived at school.

"Hey Derek, hey, Casey," Max greeted.

"Hey, man," Derek acknowledged, slapping him five.

"Hey, Casey, what's up with the shades?" Max wondered.

"Oh, my eyes---the lights just blasted 'em," Casey responded.

"What'd you do, party all night?" Max wondered.

"Yeah, right," Derek scoffed.

"I wish," Casey added. Then, "Max, we need to talk in private." Confused, he let his girlfriend take him to a side corner.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Max asked in concern.

"No, not really," Casey answered.

"What is it?" Max questioned.

"Max, you're a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you, but---" Casey began to say.

"Wait. Are you breaking up with me?" Max interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Max. But we're just from two different worlds," Casey told him.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"You're a jock, I'm a super-keener," Casey stated.

"Casey, where is this coming from? I don't---" Max protested, putting a hand on her wrist.

"It's over," Casey growled, shoving the hand away. Then, before he could respond, she stomped away. Max was so busy staring that he didn't even notice when Sam came up beside him.

"Dude, what was **that** about?" he wondered.

"I've got no idea," came the answer. Then, the bell rang and they took off. Throughout the day, Casey's strange behavior continued. She snapped at the teachers, shunned her friends, and kept away from everybody else. At the end of the day, Casey just went up to her room.

"What's going on?" George wondered.

"I don't know. Casey was acting weird all day, even for **her**," Derek answered. In her room, Casey grabbed the few things she wanted and tossed them into a duffel bag. Presently, Lizzie came into their room.

"You're packing," she noted.

"Yeah," the older girl said.

"You're joining them," Lizzie realized. Her sister stopped and turned.

"Lizzie---" Casey began, taking her glasses off.

"It's okay. I kind of expected it. You're crazy about Rod---about the whole pack. I would've been surprised if you had decided to stay," Lizzie interrupted. Casey enveloped Lizzie into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. I'll think about you all the time," she murmured.

"Ditto," was the response. Then, they pulled away and Casey resumed packing. Then, after everybody went to bed, Casey grabbed her bag, and climbed out of her window. Then, leaping off the roof, she took to the sky and flew to the cave. Hearing the soft landing, the Lost Kids awoke. Curious, they got up and walked to the entrance.

"Casey," Rod said with a soft grin.

"I take it you're joining us," Brian surmised.

"Yes," Casey answered. Rod used a claw to make a gash in his wrist, and Casey did the same. The two teens walked up to each other, and then drank from the opposite slashes, completing the ritual that would turn them from half to full vampires.


	7. Different Lives

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Canadian Television and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

3 YEARS LATER

The MacDonald/Venturi house was in a somewhat chaotic state as Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti got ready for school. George and Nora were busy preparing for work. Lizzie moaned in irritation as she waited outside the door.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I've gotta go and Edwin's been in there forever,' Lizzie complained. Derek pounded on the door.

"Edwin! Out!" he commanded. The door opened, the boy walked out, and the girl slipped in. Derek blew out a breath. Things had certainly been quieter in the three years that Casey had been gone. He pretty much had reign over the younger kids, just like he had had before the MacDonalds had moved in. Lizzie wasn't so easily intimidated, but Derek didn't really care. She was cool, she played sports. But he had admit, he sort of missed Casey. She had made things interesting. A few minutes later, they were on their way to school.

"Hey, Derek!" one of the hockey players called.

"Hey, man," Derek responded, walking up to him and slapping five. Then, they walked to their classes. In the class, Emily sighed and looked at her workbook. She missed Casey, but there was nothing she could do. She had just broken up with Max and left without a word, no explanations. In his own class, Max found his mind wandering to his ex-girlfriend. _I can't believe she just dropped me like that_, he thought wistfully. Yeah, he had a new girlfriend---a cheerleader---but Casey had been something else. With a heavy breath, he focused his attention on the class. Later that night, a group of six descended onto the beach as a band was playing. Once they had landed, they began dancing, pairing off with each other. The moon shone, casting its light on the youngest girl's face. Her name was Casey MacDonald. And like her friends, she hadn't aged a day.

THE END


End file.
